


Creating Good Memories

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-08
Updated: 2009-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Creating Good Memories

**Title:** Creating Good Memories  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: summer  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/Romance  
 **A/N:** Um, can you tell I am not a fan of camping? Yeah, thought so. ;)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Creating Good Memories

~

“Camping?” Harry groaned. “Your idea for our summer holiday is camping? Seventh year wasn’t enough?”

Ron rolled his eyes. “That was hardly a holiday. This’ll be different. We’ll hike, swim,” his voice went husky, “shag outside--”

“You really want to go camping?” Harry queried.

Ron sighed. “You spent more time with Hermione than me that year, thanks to my being a pillock.”

“Ron--”

“I just wanted to give you some good camping memories,” he muttered.

“I don’t need good camping memories, I hate camping.”

“Thank God,” Ron breathed. “Hotel, then?”

Harry grinned. “Can we still shag outside?”

“Oh course.”

“Brilliant.”

~


End file.
